


Miei Cari

by oogami



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, idk here's chiaki and kanata w their three sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogami/pseuds/oogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' ---- my beloved ones ' ; Family AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miei Cari

**Author's Note:**

> ryuseitai's my 2nd fave unit and i love fanart of kanata/chiaki as parents raising their 3 sons so T___T  
> Presenting, The Babie AU i wrote while drinking hot sauce

“Captain!”  
  
Kanata had always wondered why Chiaki had insisted he be called that instead of ‘dad.’ Only rarely was he called anything else. The occasional ‘daddy’, when Shinobu’s nerves got the better of him. Or when he helped Tetora train, a chorus of ‘papa’ tended to break out. But, otherwise, ‘captain’ was their go-to. Even Midori, who could be shyer than Shinobu at times, was able to call him this with ease. And Chiaki? Kanata never saw him beam brighter than when their three children called out to him so. Such as they were now.  
  
“Tetora?”  
  
Kanata watches as Chiaki gets up from his space next to him on their flat’s couch, pouting at the lack of heat. It was winter, and Chiaki radiated warmth. Like the sun, he was a constant comfort. In more ways than one. Gently moving a now snoring Midori off his lap, Kanata follows, smirking in amusement at the sight of their two youngest, hands “innocently” placed behind their backs. Trouble, trouble. Trouble Chiaki was no doubt aware of himself.  
  
“Rangers? An explanation?” Chiaki points first at Shinobu, then to Tetora, taking note of how both boys were near hysterics. But he doesn’t get an answer, Kanata’s amused expression growing as he watches his boyfriend of many years fall victim to a surprise snowball attack. Laughs turn to shrieks as Chiaki retaliates, gathering up the snow he’d been assaulted with in both hands as he took off after the now fleeing culprits. The front door bangs open and close, Kanata sighing fondly before a small voice reaches his ears. A teary ‘Daddy?’ sounds from the living room, causing his heart to swell.  
  
Ah. Midori.  
  
Kanata leaves the mess the other three had made unattended to for now, scooping a sniffling Midori up into his arms instead. At only four he was already so tall, bare feet reaching to Kanata’s knees as he attempts to calm the timid boy down. A lullaby typically helped, Kanata humming softly as he sits them both back on the couch, running a hand through Midori’s naturally messy locks. Once soft sobs turn to sniffles, he stops, simply rubbing a small back instead. Out of the three, Midori was the easiest to soothe. Tetora? Sometimes a small army was required. Shinobu? Let’s just say both he and Chiaki had done their fair share of playing ninja at 3 o’ clock in the morning. Tiring? Absolutely. But this life held a sense of perfection Kanata wouldn’t trade for anything. He belonged here.  
  
“I thought you guys left me,” Midori startles Kanata from his thoughts, hand stilling as he peeks down at his eldest. His face was buried into the folds of Kanata’s sweater, muffling slightly as he said, “I was really scared.”  
  
Kanata’s face softens, pulling Midori closer. He plants a kiss to the top of his head, chuckling gently before replying with,  
  
“Silly, silly,” Midori pulls back from Kanata’s chest, questioning as he rubs at both eyes. The young boy squeaks as he’s picked up into the air suddenly, Kanata momentarily forgetting just how tall his son is as Midori lands with a soft plop onto his stomach. Both laugh, and Kanata speaks again, sitting up some, “I love you more than the sea, you see?”  
  
The boy hesitates at first, toying with a sleeve before replying softly,  
  
“I-I …… yes.”  
  
Midori quiets, continuing to play with his sweater. The silence relaxes Kanata, the man finding his eyes close as Midori lays against him. They open again, however, when a familiar voice asks,  
  
“Do you love the Captain that much too, Dad?”  
  
What a question.  
  
Kanata was a marine biologist. Kanata’s first home was the sea. But a hurricane had entered his life, whipping him away from comfortable familiarity. Because Chiaki, Chiaki was famous. A renowned stuntman who had landed a television deal. An actor. A common hero of sorts. Children adored him, women and men alike awed when near him. He truly was a star, burning bright and capturing the gaze of everyone around him. A personality so vibrant he could easily pick and choose amongst a mob of willing candidates when it came to dating.  
  
But he had chosen Kanata.  
  
Five years ago. They were both twenty and it’d been hot out. He’d fallen in love a year later, on a beach in Okinawa, starlight reflecting off the waves. Starlight that seemed to shower Chiaki, casting him almost ethereal. ‘This is who I’ll follow,’ he’d thought, as sandy fingers intertwined and lips met, ‘This is who I will follow until the sea runs dry.’  
  
And that vow still held true.  
  
Even after a total of six evictions due to noise complaint, Chiaki was Chiaki. And Kanata loved Chiaki. Now. Forever. Eternally, he loved Chiaki.  
  
He sighs, meeting Midori’s perplexed gaze before responding with,  
  
“My love is bubbling, you know?”  
  
The young boy falls quiet, obviously confused at his father’s response. He opens his mouth, to ask for an elaboration, when the front door slams open again. Laughter fills the hallway, Kanata and Midori startling slightly as Chiaki enters the living room with both Shinobu and Tetora tucked under an arm. Kanata smiles, taking Shinobu from Chiaki’s grasp when the smallest of the three reaches out to him. He smooths back the boy’s bangs, inspecting him before doing the same to Tetora. Even Chiaki’s attempts at play could turn extreme at times, the man never truly knowing when to shut down his “hero mode” of sorts. But both were intact, cheeks flushed from the cold and snow remnants still clinging to strands of hair. A success, it seemed.  
  
“Oi, Midori, you missed it,” Tetora cries suddenly, running up to his older brother’s side. Shinobu follows in his stead, all three chattering before Chiaki claps his hands together with a laugh.  
  
“Rangers,” he calls, Kanata biting back a laugh at the three wide-eyed stares his boyfriend receives. Chiaki smiles brightly, placing a fist to his chest before finishing with a booming, “Nap time!”  
  
Tetora wails, Shinobu groans, and Midori fidgets. This was never easy. Despite Midori’s favorite activity being sleeping. There were mixed complaints, most of which were from Tetora, who insisted true heroes didn’t need to rest. Chiaki laughed again, ruffling the small boy’s hair before gently scooping him up into his arms. Kanata smiles, picking up Shinobu with one arm and guiding Midori with the other. This always required the both of them, and after more protests (from Tetora), three stories, and two glasses of water, all three were down and out for an afternoon nap.  
  
Kanata closes the boys’ bedroom door softly, making sure the two of them are out of ear-shot before he allows himself to be swept up into Chiaki’s embrace.  
  
“You know,” he starts, attempting to ignore the kisses Chiaki’s planting to his nose, his cheeks. He was always so affectionate, gentle. And that had only increased since the adoption three years ago, when instead of one child they’d brought home three. It’d been a struggle, considering Kanata had no legal guardianship, considering the two couldn’t even go public about their relationship. Couldn’t get married, they couldn’t do _a lot_ of things. But tucked into an ocean-side flat, near the university Kanata both taught and conducted research at, they were happy. And they were together. Which was what really mattered.  
  
“Blue? You alright?”  
  
Right. He’d been saying something, hadn’t he?  
  
Kanata leans forward, planting a kiss to Chiaki’s lips, his nose, his cheeks. His partner quirks a brow, smiling all the same as he kisses back, the two getting lost in one another. Kanata breaks away after some time, gently squishing Chiaki’s cheeks before replying with,  
  
“How cruel, Chiaki,”  
  
He ignores his partner’s panicked look, smiling while stating,  
  
“I’m always fine when I’m with you, aren’t I?”  
  
And Chiaki laughs, pulling Kanata into his arms again and spinning him slightly. Never mind that the yell he lets out as he does so wakes up all three kids and gets them a complaint issuance. Never mind that Kanata feigns anger, teasing that if Chiaki got them evicted a seventh time he’d leave. Never mind that Shinobu had overheard that exchange, bursting into tears, therefore causing a chain reaction. And never mind that dinner had been instant meals, due to the wear of the day had simply overpowered both parents once six o’clock rolled around. Because as Kanata slipped his hand into Chiaki’s, watching as the three boys they were raising laughed and ate messily, he felt nothing could compare. The call of the sea, the smell of the breeze, the feel of the sand. It all paled in comparison to this.  
  
To his family.


End file.
